


In your eyes [Soulmate AU]

by JosSea (Josmara)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josmara/pseuds/JosSea
Summary: Series of one-shots: AU in which people find out who their soulmate is the moment they make eye contact (don’t ask me how it works for blind people I haven’t thought that far ahead). It’s a known phenomenon, everyone in the world knows it’s a thing, though it feels different for everyone.All mains (except V and Saeran) + Vanderwood.





	1. Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and decided to develop it to slowly get into writing. I haven't done so in a while so I'm a bit rusty. But I also need to get used to these characters more for future ideas, so what better way than short fics.
> 
> I decided to stay as close as possible to canon as possible (meaning their first meeting is when they first meet in canon). Therefor Seven and Vanderwood's are a bit angsty; the rest is pure fluff.

It was all fun and games at the beginning: everyone was a bit shaken by your sudden arrival, of course, but going through the surprise member’s information hadn’t been too hard: you were cute, you were safe, and most importantly, you were no threat to the RFA. That’s all that mattered to him, and when V insisted to keep you as a new party planner, sure he had some doubts, but he trusted him like no other, and he couldn’t help but look forward to the novelty. So he readily agreed to keep a closer eye on you while you stayed at the apartment. He was busy and overworked, but he could do this for his family. It wouldn’t be an issue, or so he thought.

And then, he sees you. Not through a picture somewhere online, but directly. He watches you smiling up at him as you walk forward and stop right in front of his gaze, acknowledging his presence with the cutest of smiles and a shy wave of your hand, his eyes peering into your own, and his brain stops working. It feels like being punched in the stomach, but it doesn’t hurt; he can feel the emotion build in him and a lump form in his throat as he keeps staring at how perfect you are. It’s overwhelming, it’s beautiful, and it feels so right.

There’s just one problem.

You made eye contact through CCTV. He can see you, but you can’t see him. You have no idea what just happened.

Seven, however, is having an existential crisis.

Breathing slowly, he painfully tears his eyes away from the screen and puts his head in his hands. This wasn’t supposed to happen. How did it even happen. What were the chances of his soulmate being sent by an unknown hacker and accidentally barging in the RFA? This had to be a joke.

It wasn’t, of course. You were real, you were here, and he was going to have to deal with it.

He lets out a long, shaky breath. Alright. He’s found his soulmate. Fine. Doesn’t mean he has to make a big deal about it. It’s a random event, it’s not like it’s a science. He’s just going to treat you like he would any member until the day of the party and pretend nothing happened. It’s not like he’s going to grow attached.

He grows attached.  
How could he not? You’re his soulmate. Always one step ahead of his jokes, always ready with the perfect comeback, you never hesitate to go with whatever crazy idea he throws at you. You join him to tease the members, and better even, you can roast him like no other. And still, when he feels down and out of place in the world, when he feels the weight of his work and his past crush him and he fakes the happiness in his voice, you can always see right through him. You don’t push him to tell you what’s wrong, but you make him feel like someone’s always there, like someone knows. The same warm feeling he’s felt the first day keeps coming back every time he sees you online, every time he hears your voice, and he feels whole again. He knows he’s met the perfect match.

_ Should I tell her? _

He asks himself that question every night, after every phone call, every text. Of course not. He can’t tell you, not in his position. He shouldn’t have linked with you. Deep down, he knows he couldn’t help it, it was out of his hands, and still he blames himself for it. You deserve someone so much better, someone safe and nice, someone that won’t put you in danger by just being close to you. Someone like Zen, Jumin even. Not him. Now it’s happened, and all he can do is grow anxious as the days pass and the party approaches, hoping maybe you’ll never find out.

Of course, life has different plans.

The hacker grows bolder, the security system more and more compromised. He can’t even focus on his work anymore, his every waking thought centered around you. He shouldn’t have let you stay at the apartment, it’s far too dangerous and he knew it quite well. He should have been more careful, but he wasn’t, and now you’re the one who’s gonna pay the price. He tries to avoid it as long as he can, in part because of Vanderwood’s threats, but mostly because he’s too scared of what’ll happen when you see him, but in the end he can’t push it any longer: he needs to go to you. That’s the only way he’ll be able to get stuff done, and be sure you’re truly okay. He knows he’ll never forgive himself if something happens to you.

When he shows up at your door, his arms are filled with his hacking material. He uses it as a way to hide his face, but even after he’s managed to chase off his own brother, even after all has calmed down and the two of you can breathe and sit down, he won’t meet your gaze. At first you’re not so surprised; he’s been growing increasingly distant and quiet lately. It still hurts, but you try to live with it, hoping he’ll get around to look you in the face, until you can’t take it anymore. 

When you touch his shoulder, he jerks back, his eyes glued to the screen, grumbling something about needing to focus on work, demanding to be left alone. You won’t have it. You’re tired, you’re afraid, and you want the person you have feelings for to at least acknowledge your presence, but he won’t even do that much. 

You can’t stop yourself; your hand grabs his chin and forces it upwards, as you plead him to at least look at you, to tell you what’s wrong. He’s so taken aback he forgets to close his eyelids or look away, and for the first time, your eyes lock with his.

The shock is too much, the emotions too strong. Befuddled, you take a step back, staring right at him with wide eyes. He doesn’t bother averting his gaze anymore, he knows it’s too late. He can see on your face the same overwhelming feelings he had when he first saw you through the CCTV. 

“Seven…” 

At once you’re truly linked, and all he can do is bite his lip in regret. Now that you know…

Rejecting you will only be that much more painful.


	2. Vanderwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Vanderwood and Vanderwood x MC fics and that's a fact. We also need a Vanderwood route. Please.

He sighs heavily as Seven readies the screens and devices he’s going to need and explains everything to him as if he were some kind of amateur and not his senior. He can tell the agent is genuinely shaken by the whole ordeal and frankly, he doesn’t like it one bit. He’s supposed to be focused and dedicated to his work, not drooling over some girl he barely knows. If he continues he’s going to put both her and himself in jeopardy, but he won’t respond to reason.

“This is a picture of her, just in case.”

“I know what she looks like.” He snaps, annoyed. “What kind of agent do you take me for? I know about all your little RFA friends, even the newest ones.” He sighs. It’s his job to stay on top of everything, and sadly his partner gives him much more work than he should have to deal with. 

Still, he waits by his side, reluctantly. He doesn’t know how he got wrapped up into this, but what he does know is that Seven won’t get back to work unless they make sure this girl stays in one piece for the next few days (“she’s out of my hands after the party, Seven”) and he can’t work and spy on her at the same time, so he has no choice but to keep watch for him for half the day. 

Seven is still typing away at his keyboard mumbling instructions Vanderwood doesn’t care for, until he suddenly looks back up at the screen. 

“Oh, look, here she comes!” he can’t help the smile forming on his lips at the familiar sight of you. As always, you wave enthusiastically at the camera in the hallway as you pass by, and Seven nods in response despite knowing full well you can’t see him. Just seeing you safe and sound makes him feel so relieved.

“Alright” he ends his explanation “Just keep an eye on her while I finish this, and it’ll be f---.” 

He turns around in his office chair; the words catch in his throat. His handler is staring at the screen as if he’d seen a ghost, and for a short second, Seven panics, wondering if someone’s broken into Rika’s apartment (already!), but after a quick inspection, no one is there. The other man is simply boring holes into the spot on the screen where you had been just a second ago with an expression close to fear.

“Hm… are you okay?”

“I can’t do this.”

“What? But we agreed…”

He’s already turned around, his clothes floating in the non-existent wind, and Seven barely manages to catch him by one of the sleeves he never uses before he runs off. 

“Dude. No. We talked about this.” Seven huffs, clearly annoyed now. Why was he backing out all of a sudden? That wasn’t like him. “I can’t focus on both the RFA and the agency at the same time. You just need to watch her for a couple days. You know, so we don’t get killed off because I didn’t finish my work and stuff? Rings a bell?”

Vanderwood stops dead in his tracks. From there Seven can’t see his expression, but his whole body is tense and despite his better judgement he feels a bit worried. _ She’s not some kind of super spy I don’t know about, right? _

It takes a few more seconds, enough for Seven to open his mouth again, but whatever he was about to say gets cut off by the informant’s clear, harsh words.

“Get back to work.”

It wasn’t so bad. All he needed to do was keep his eye on you for a few more days, make sure you don’t get brutally murdered or choke on your cereals, kick Seven’s ass whenever he catches him spying over his shoulder to look at you instead of working, and hope he gets it done and over with soon. The deadline was already upon them, after all. 

It’s not like he was knowingly watching his soulmate almost 24/7, or anything weird like that.

He shakes the thought away. He needed to keep his mind blank. So what if you were his soulmate? It didn’t matter. He had no time for anything like that. He had no place in his life for love. You didn’t even know anyway, which was ideal. Plus, what if he was misled? The only thing everyone agreed on about being linked with someone is that it felt different for everyone. There was no clear thesis or science to it, so maybe he’d just… felt something strange and assumed it was this. Maybe he had it all wrong.

And yet… deep down, he knew. The moment he’d locked eyes with you through the camera, he’d known. He couldn’t explain it, couldn’t put it into words, but that knowledge was just… there. There was no doubt about it. You were the one, and the more he was forced to look at you, the less he could shake away that strange emotion he felt when he caught your glance, when you smiled up at him through the camera, when you could see you laugh without hearing a sound, when you were so clearly his…

_ Shit. _

“Smoke break.” 

He’s left the room before Seven can complain about his round not being over yet; idiot probably doesn’t even really care. He only whines for show, but Vanderwood knows he can’t wait for his turn. He can barely keep his eyes off you anyway. It drives Vanderwood mad.

He rips open the pack of cigarettes angrily and shoves one in his mouth. It’s not like he’s jealous, or anything like that. So what if Seven has a crush on you? Sure, it’s annoying, it’s unsafe, people like them can’t afford to date, but that’s it. It’s not like envies that Seven can actually talk to you and get to know you.

_ Shit. _

You’re not Seven’s soulmate, anyway.

_ SHIT. _

He knows that Seven wants to go to you. He’s starting to suspect he might, if he’s dumb enough to try and escape the agency for you and put both of you in much more danger than that Unknown person could ever begin to imagine. He knows full well he’s not linked to you, and still he wants to risk all he has for your safety, like the lovesick idiot he is.

Vanderwood scoffs, the smoke escaping his mouth in small volutes. He can’t even begin to imagine a future where he’d do this for anyone; even his soulmate. He can’t afford to. He knows the rules and consequences too well. But Seven… Seven was just crazy enough to try it. Maybe he should have been the one to link with you. Maybe it would have been for the best.

_ It’s not like I’ll ever meet her, anyway. _


	3. Jumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is... so hard to write... I tried... I'm sorry...

Jumin feels the curious stare of his bodyguard resting heavily on the two of you as you stand still in front of one another, both of your bodies stiff from the shock. Neither of you seem able to speak at that moment, all of your attention focused on the other’s eyes. He can tell, from the increased movement of your chest, that you’re trying to catch your breath, and it’s only then that he realizes he has been holding his for the past minute. The extreme warmth spreading through his body makes it almost impossible for him to feel anything at that moment, and he fists his hands firmly against his sides to stop them from shaking.

_ That’s not at all what I expected it to feel like. _

He knows what this is, of course. There was no clear way to describe it, but everyone knows, when the time comes, that there is no mistaking a soulmate connection; even when you’d long abandoned the idea of it ever happening.

_ Soulmates… _

Despite his attempts to stay composed, he feels a different warmth spread to his cheeks; it must be contagious, because yours immediately flush as well as you lower your gaze, suddenly overcome with embarrassment, only making him feel even more shy. Should he…?

“Sir… should I take her away?”

“No.” the word come out much harsher than he had intended, the very idea of you being stolen from his sight at this moment unbearable, and he sees, from the corner of his eyes, the bodyguard quietly brace himself. Discreetly clearing his own throat to regain control of his voice, he continues. “She will be staying here for now. You can get back to work.”

The man simply nods and exits the room, and you rush to step inside as he closes the door behind you. There is a moment of silence, neither of you knowing what to do. Even in your wildest dreams, you’d never even dare to imagine linking with Jumin Han of all people… What if he didn’t like the idea of being yours… as much as you loved the very thought of being his?

You don’t notice him getting closer until a hand shyly comes to brush the hair out of your face; when you finally gather the courage to look up at him, he’s smiling.

“… I suppose that explains a lot, doesn’t it?” he chuckles, his voice soft and low as a whisper. “It makes sense that not just anyone would understand me like you do.”

You can’t stop a small giggle to escape your lips, and his grin only grows in response. His fingers have moved from your hair to your cheek, cupping it softly as the space between the two of you becomes insignificant.

“I’ll have to thank Jaehee for this later.” He mutters against your lips, before silencing your laugh with a kiss.


	4. Jaehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Baehee

She’d heard so many times in musicals protagonists sing tales of love, of time stopping around them when they first looked at each other, of how everything around you happens in slow motion. Romance stories sure were a popular genre, but the best of them always involved linked soulmates.

She loved those musicals, of course, but she’d always thought they were exaggerating. Surely it wasn’t really like that, she thought. Surely it won’t happen to me.

Now that she looks at you, she can only see how wrong she was. They weren’t exaggerating.

Someone in the public coughs; she thinks it might be Jumin, annoyed at her interruption, and her grip on the microphone tightens. She’d managed to forget that she currently found herself standing above everyone in the party, and that all eyes were on her, not only your own. For a second she feels her confidence waver, but she quickly takes ahold of herself; she knows what she came up here to do, and she is going to do it.

And that, of course, is to make her former boss’ life hell, just for one night.

She is quick to regain her composure, and as she continues with her speech, he suddenly finds himself surrounded by over-excited, eager beautiful women; his worst nightmare. She represses the urge to laugh at his situation; she doesn’t resent him as much as she thought she did, not anymore, but he owed her the opportunity to mess with him for once. Her eyes quickly search for you as she makes her way downstage, and she quickly finds you trying to muffle your own amusement behind your hand, trying as hard as you can to remain polite even in these circumstances. You are the party host, after all. You have an example to set.

She grins at the vision of your unabashed happiness coming as a direct result of her actions, and the same ticklish sensation she’d felt earlier spreads once more to her body. Suddenly her pace becomes faster and she easily makes her way through the crowd; from the corner of her eyes she spots Zen, beaming at Jumin’s anguish and giving her two thumbs up, but she barely spares him a look. At this moment, she has only one thing in mind, and that is you. That’s the moment you choose to turn towards her, catch her glance, and smile at her in delight.

She’d never even dared think she’d link with anyone in her lifetime when she didn’t even have time to entertain the idea of having a relationship; and least of all that she’d link with a woman. And yet here you are, looking at her with nothing but tenderness and hope and love, and the next thing she knows, her arms were wrapped tightly around you.

Worrying over social stigma, your gender, even asking you the question she’d had in mind ever since she quit, make you her business partner, all of that can wait. For now, all that matters is the happiness she feels right now, in having found you at last, in knowing all of her complicated feelings have been validated; because none of her emotions can be wrong if destiny has made you hers. Overwhelmed, she can only gather the strength to whisper a few words.

“I’m so glad I’ve found you."


	5. Yoosung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, Yoosung is such a sweetheart!

He’d spent so many hours, so many days, wondering what it would feel like. How could he not? Love was all he thought about. He dreamed endlessly of that moment, of the day he’d feel that special connection and find his one and only. He’d worried, many times, when he felt especially alone, that it would never come; not everyone met their soulmate in their lifetime. Some had to “settle”, get married, and almost dread the idea of it happening and ruining an otherwise stable marriage. It was a common fear, and one he’d tried to chase away with his unbeatable, sometimes fake childish positivity. That won’t happen to me, he thought. I’ll find the one. And so he comforted himself picturing what it would feel like. Would it hurt? Would it be nice? Would he find the right words, or would he freeze? What if he stuttered, panicked, made a fool of himself, and made the one hate him?

He didn’t. 

On the contrary, you are the one shaking. You raise your hand to your cheeks, trying to cover up your blush as you feel overwhelmed trying to take in everything: learning that Yoosung was injured, V, Yoosung’s presence on stage, and now… Now…

Now, Yoosung is beaming. A huge grin spreads from ear to ear on his face, only faltering due to his tired state. There is nothing but love and happiness in his eye, as he grips his microphone tightly in both hands, trying to contain his excitement.

Of course, he thinks. Of course, I should have known. 

_ She’s the one. _

His speech grows quicker, still clear and emotional, but he just can’t stop the hurried flow as his remaining eye stays locked on yours. V directs his uncertain gaze on him, trying to decipher why the young boy is growing more and more passionate, but the blond doesn’t even look at him. He can’t come down the stage fast enough, run to you fast enough.

Finally, the deed is done, and Yoosung is now making his way to you through the crowd as quickly as his weakened legs can take him. Worried that he might fall or hurt himself, you take a few steps forward to meet him halfway, ignoring the voice of the other members as they make plans to get the boy back in the hospital where he belongs. 

All you have eyes for now is him, and as he comes into view, your hand reaches for his cheek, cupping it softly, your fingers tracing the skin under the bandage. Your lips are pressed together, anguish visible on your features as you whisper.

“Yoosung…” you want to say something, apologize perhaps. You hate that this has happened, that he’d needed to sacrifice himself for the RFA, for you. If you hadn’t been there, then perhaps…

Any more words, any admission of guilt is stolen from your mouth as the boy suddenly presses his lips to yours, his hands reaching for your face, holding you gently as you gasp into the kiss. Those apologies, he doesn’t want to hear them. He doesn’t need to hear them.

What was an eye, after all, for the chance to meet your soulmate?


	6. Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played his route in so long, so this was complicated to write. I hope it's still okay!

At first, he just thinks it’s your natural charm.

You’re you, after all. It’s only normal that someone as radiant and loveable as you would have your own aura, a particular effect on people, including on him. The look on your face doesn’t mean much either; he’s the most handsome man you’ll ever see. Even with your best intentions, how could you not indulge yourself to gawk at beauty incarnate, just a little?

Then it dawns on him. This isn’t normal. This isn’t just a sweet moment between two people who like, or even love each other. This is something greater than any of that.

He falters for a moment, and you rush forward, fearing he might trip and fall. His ankle’s still not right, after all, and you don’t want him to hurt himself. Your sudden proximity only flusters him further, though, and when your hands move to hold him in place, he’s a mess.

So this is what they talk about in all those romance stories. He’s had to act out love quite a few times for his roles, of course, and in the world of romance, there is no evading soulmates stories. It was hard pretending to feel something there was no way for him to learn how to fake unless he’d lived it, but he’d always tried his best to represent what he thought the moment must feel like.

He almost wanted to slap his past self in the face. He prided himself on being a talented actor, but none of his attempts could ever come close to this.

“Zen… are you okay?” you ask, worried. His face’s become almost as white as his hair, and even driver Kim has taken a couple steps forward, ready to intervene. Still, Zen doesn’t react, and simply looks at you in silence, dazzled.

Then, he laughs. The loudest, purest laugh you’ve ever heard, so strong he needs to lean against some furniture to stay up despite his injured leg, his eyes closed. You keep holding his shoulders, a bit unsure what to do, because clearly he’s too happy to be making fun of you, and he doesn’t sound like a man disappointed to know who his soulmate is, but you have no idea what to make of his reaction. You already have enough dealing with your feelings, because you’ve just linked with Zen, and if that’s not a dream come true, you don’t know what is.

His hands reach up to cup your face as he brings it closer to his own until your foreheads touch. You feel the heat reach your cheeks, your embarrassment only growing as he suddenly opens his eyes to look at you despite the short distance, and your breath catches in your throat. No one has ever gazed at you with such tenderness before.

“You know, I’ve always wondered who it would be.” He whispers, his eyes locked into yours. “But after all this time… I’m so glad it’s you, princess.”

He’s still laughing, sweetly, overtaken by the coincidence, the chance, that you’re the one who barged into that apartment that day, that he got to meet you. And the more he laughs, the least you can resist the urge to join, until you’re both chuckling, foreheads pressed together. Neither of you has ever been this happy.

He doesn’t kiss you, not yet, for he is a true gentleman. He’s eager, yes, but not worried.

You have a lifetime, after all.


End file.
